Harry Potter and The True Love
by i am lord voldemort
Summary: harry potter finds naughty pleasure with hermione and the girl, tori, who holds a deadly secret. harrysirius harryhermione harrytori ronharry just to name a few. sounds interresting, doesn't it. please rr and tell me(bad or good) what you think!
1. Default Chapter

Well alright everyone else is doing this so I'll do it. I don't really know what it means, but I also don't really care.  
  
I do not own any of these characters here mentioned in this gleeful story. Okay?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry awoke with a start. He was drenched in an icy cold sweat. He had just had a  
  
horrible nightmare. But, as he tried to recall what it was he was scared about, he couldn't  
  
remember. He very slightly recalled a beautiful face, but he couldn't see any of the  
  
features. Harry just knew it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, without really  
  
seeing it. But then, he thought, what had scared him so much? Harry strained his  
  
memory, and caught a quick flash of the dream. The beautiful girl suddenly turned into  
  
some sort of creature that seemed to seep with darkness. That was all he could remember.  
  
"That was a strange dream," Harry whispered to himself. " What was it about?"  
  
He turned to look at the clock. It was 11:59. "Oh look," he whispered. It's almost my  
  
birthday. The clock suddenly turned to 12:00. "Happy, happy birthday," he whispered to  
  
the secluded darkness of his bedroom. Then he had a thought. "Why," he wondered out  
  
loud, "do I wake up every year in the middle of the night to see the clock change from  
  
11:59 to 12:00 on my birthday?" This thought puzzled him. Perhaps it had to do with him  
  
being a wizard. Or, perhaps not. But, whatever it was, it was really stupid. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Harry couldn't get back to sleep the rest of that night. He didn't know why, but  
  
something puzzled him. He didn't even know what, for that matter. But, when morning  
  
came, he was surprisingly not tired at all. At 8:00, he heard the familiar rapping on his  
  
door.  
  
"Get up, get up now!" squeaked Mrs. Dursley. Oh, yes, thought Harry. Yet  
  
another birthday at the Dursleys'. What joy. BOOOOMMM! Something big and black had just crashed through Harry's window and flew over his head. CRRACCKK! The  
  
shadowy figure had zoomed past Harry and crashed into his bookcase, which was full of  
  
Dudley's broken toys. The thing slid slowly down to the ground, and Dudley's old  
  
TV (which had a footprint in it) fell on top of it.  
  
"Uuuhhhhh," it muttered, sounding just like a person who had just had a TV  
  
dropped on their head. Harry slowly peeked over his bed and prepared himself for what  
  
he was about to find. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
What Harry saw surprised him. Sprawled out along the ground was Harry's godfather,  
  
Sirius Black. Sirius was a convicted killer of a whole street full of people, but Harry  
  
knew he was innocent. He was lucky enough to escape Azkaban, the wizard's prison, two  
  
years ago.  
  
"Sirius!" cried Harry. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, with the sound of pain in his voice. "I'll be fine I'll  
  
just have a bad backache for a few days. Oh, and by the way, sorry about your wall."  
  
"Harry looked at the wall. It had a big, Sirius-shaped hole in it.  
  
" That doesn't matter," cried Harry. "What matters is why you are here!"  
  
"I'm here to take you to the Weaslys'" said Sirius. " It's my little birthday present to you."  
  
"Well," said Harry, with a slight grin. " Since you're already here, I guess it  
  
wouldn't hurt if you took me to the Weaslys'. But don't do anything like this again."  
  
"Yes Ma'am. Just don't worry about it Harry, all right. Just enjoy your gift."  
  
"Well, okay," said Harry, happily thinking about seeing his best friend again. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Hurry, let's go!" cried Harry desperately. Harry quickly gathered all his  
  
belongings (schoolbooks, cauldron, robes, etc.) and shoved them into his trunk. He  
  
grabbed Hedwig's cage and was ready to go.  
  
"Boy, you'd better not have one of your wizard friends in there! Now let me in!  
  
Open this door now!" shouted Mr. Dursley, his voice filled with abdominal anger.  
  
Harry had a sudden thought.  
  
"Never mind that, dear uncle. It's just my murdering godfather. You know, the  
  
one convicted of massacring a whole street full of people, " Harry called to his Uncle.  
  
Harry heard a wave of nervous whispers from outside his door, and the creaking of stairs  
  
as his uncle and anyone else who was up there cautiously sneaked down them.  
  
"Okay, he's gone," Harry said to Sirius.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant, Harry, if I do say so myself," replied Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, well." responded Harry. "Let's get going. But, if you don't mind me  
  
asking, how are we to get there?"  
  
" Oh Harry, how I forget how little you know. This is a Travel Broom. For  
  
traveling long distances and things like that."  
  
"Oh, sorry," mumbled Harry." Didn't know they made such things."  
  
"Well, let's just get in the sky," said Sirius, as he picked up his now slightly bent  
  
broomstick. Sirius climbed on the front end, and produced a wand from his front robe  
  
pocket. He muttered a short spell, Taro Comparto, and a large compartment pooped out  
  
of the broom. "You can put your belongings in there." said Sirius. Harry struggled to lift  
  
his heavy case into the trunk, and with a final grunt, threw it into the space. He grabbed  
  
Hedwig's cage and let him out.  
  
"You can fly with us, Hedwig," said Harry to the happy owl. He shoved the cage  
  
into the compartment, and with a final tap from Sirius's wand, the compartment slid shut.  
  
Harry didn't even question how this had happened. He'd long since learned to trust  
  
magic.  
  
"Now hop on," instructed Sirius. "And let's get goin'." Harry climbed on the back  
  
of the broom. As he got his grip, his hand accidentally brushed Sirius's rump. His hand  
  
slid into his crack. "Watch it, boy. What are you trying to do to me?" asked Sirius  
  
furiously.  
  
"Sorry, I accidentally touched you when I was getting on," muttered Harry.  
  
"Let's just go," said Sirius, giving Harry a strange look. Sirius leaned back, and  
  
they lifted off the ground. They were off. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Sirius delivered Harry safely to the Weaslys', and Harry enjoyed another glorious  
  
summer there away from the Dursleys'. And, when the time came for him to go back to  
  
school, he was delighted. He couldn't wait to get back and see Hermione and all his other  
  
  
  
friends. Actually, he was especially delighted to see Hermione again. Harry didn't  
  
actually admit to himself that he liked Hermione, but somewhere, deep, deep down, some  
  
part of him really, really liked her. He loved her actually. More than anyone could love a  
  
person. But, he didn't know that fact. Only his inner self did. So, on the first day of the  
  
Hogwarts term, when he saw her, he didn't know what too say to her. Only, it wasn't  
  
Hermoine that had problems talking to. It was the new girl. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The new girl. Harry didn't know what to say. She was. beautiful. She had long, flowing  
  
jet black hair, similar to his own shaggy do. Except, hers was a beautiful, shiny, almost  
  
glowing flip with every single hair perfectly in place. And her face, oh her face. It shone  
  
like the bright sun on a summer's day. There was no acne, or any other signs that a  
  
normal teenager had. Her face was crystal clear, with high cheekbones and brilliant blue  
  
eyes. She was a beauty. She was amazing. She was it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
All Harry could think about was this girl. And yet, he didn't even know her name. Harry  
  
first saw the girl at breakfast, the first official day of the school year. She was sitting at  
  
the Slytherin table, eating a pile of pancakes when Harry first noticed her. Ron and  
  
Hermione saw Harry staring, wide-eyed at her, and couldn't help but have a snicker.  
  
"So, Harry, what are you looking at?" asked Ron inquisitively. Harry continued to  
  
stare, blank-eyed at the girl.  
  
"Hello, Harry," asked Hermione. "Are you in there?" The two followed Harry's  
  
gaze and their eye's landed on the girl.  
  
"Who is that?" asked Ron, puzzled.  
  
"I don't know," replied Hermione. "Maybe it's the new girl. I heard she  
  
transferred here from one of those secret, private schools that no one knows the name of.  
  
You know, the ones where they supposedly learn black magic and things like that.  
  
I really don't see what Harry sees in her. I mean, come on, she's a Slytherin. She can't be  
  
good news."  
  
"You're right. Come on, help me." Ron gestured to Harry. The pair waved their  
  
hands in front of his face, and flung some syrupy pancakes up at him. Finally, after  
  
dumping the pitcher of cold water on his head, he broke out of his trance.  
  
"Aahhhhh!" screamed Harry. "What was that for?"  
  
"You were staring at a Slytherin, and you were in some kind of trance," replied  
  
Ron.  
  
" No I wasn't!" Harry angrily replied back. "I'm not that stupid to fall in love  
  
with a Slytherin!"  
  
" Harry, no one said you were in love with her. Just staring. But, maybe she had  
  
you under you spell. I know all about-" Hermoine's speech was cut short.  
  
"I was under no spell, and I wasn't staring!" screamed Harry. By now they had  
  
involved quite a crowd. Including the girl. "Now leave me alone, you stupid people!"  
  
Harry angrily stormed out of the dining hall and towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
He wasn't very hungry anymore. How could they treat me like that, Harry thought to  
  
himself. But then, Harry realized, they were right. He had been staring at the girl. The girl  
  
who sat at the Slytherin table, the one with the cool blue eyes and shiny black-.  
  
Whoa," Harry muttered to himself as he roamed the halls of the school. "Get a  
  
grip on yourself. Get a grip on yourself." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
During Double Potions the same day, Harry found out who she was. Unfortunately, the  
  
Griffyndors still had potions with the Slytherins. Ron and Hermione found this a major  
  
bummer, but Harry saw it as an opportunity to meet the girl. Harry almost couldn't wait  
  
to go to Potions. When it was time to leave for Potions, Harry was actually the first one in  
  
the classroom.  
  
"Congratulations, Mr. Potter," Professor Snape called to Harry. " I won't have to  
  
be taking points from Gryffindor today because of your tardiness." Harry didn't know  
  
what to say back, so he just pretended he hadn't heard the remark. "Excuse me, Mr.  
  
Potter? You are supposed to reply to teachers when they talk to you. Ten points from  
  
Gryffindor." Harry began to protest, then stopped. Professor Snape would just subtract  
  
more points from Gryffindor if he spoke without being spoken to. Slowly, the classroom  
  
began to fill up. Then she came in. She was dressed in the standard Hogwarts attire, but  
  
Harry seemed to think it looked great on her. Harry stared at her as she walked across the  
  
room, and chose a seat. He didn't even realize that it was next to him. He just kept staring  
  
at the delightful face. After a long moments glance at him, she finally spoke.  
  
"Are you really Harry Potter? I have wanted to see you so much! I've heard so  
  
much about you and everything, you know, with you being who you are and all." The  
  
tranquil voice of this sweet lamb brought Harry out of his staring trance.  
  
"Oh, uh, I," started Harry. "I, um, well. I think you're hott." Harry didn't know  
  
what was happening to himself. What had he just said?  
  
"Really," asked the girl, with sincere honesty.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied with no doubt whatsoever. Wait, he thought to himself.  
  
What am I doing? This girl is a Slytherin! She's not even that pretty! Why am I saying  
  
these things?  
  
"So," asked the girl. " Are you asking me to be you're girlfriend or something?"  
  
"Yes!" replied Harry with all the enthusiasm in the world. What was he doing?  
  
He didn't want to be her girlfriend. Maybe he was under some kind of spell.  
  
"Wow," answered the girl. " I don't know what to say. I mean, gosh, on my first  
  
day I'm asked to be Harry Potter's girlfriend. This is such an honor! Well, I mean, I  
  
accept your offer. To be your girlfriend I mean."  
  
"Oh, okay," Harry stated with mass confusion. He couldn't just say he didn't want  
  
to be her boyfriend now. That would be too embarrassing! What was he to do?  
  
"Oh, gosh!" cried the girl. " You don't even know my name. I'm so sorry! It's  
  
Tori. Tori DeMort. So, like, do you want to come to the Slytherin common room tonight  
  
with me? You know. To study our classes. You can help me get organized if you don't  
  
mind."  
  
"Um, okay, Tori." Harry didn't know what to do. As soon as the name touched  
  
his ears, he felt a tingle of pleasure go through his body. He didn't know how to describe  
  
it. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Tori sat with Harry for the remainder of Double Potions, with much dismay to his  
  
friends. When the class was over he said a hard goodbye to Tori and ran to catch up with  
  
his friends.  
  
"So," asked Ron with a hint of malevolence in his voice. "You don't have a crush  
  
on this girl, right? You don't even know who she is, right? Then why-" Harry cut him  
  
short  
  
"What is your problem, Ron? She was the one who sat down next to me. I tried to  
  
get away, but she's like static cling!"  
  
"Oh, really," replied Ron. "Then what was with the whole 'You're Hott!!!' thing?  
  
And why is she now your girlfriend?"  
  
"How did you hear that?" asked Harry, starting to wonder what else his friend had  
  
eavesdropped on. "Were you spying on me?"  
  
"No, actually, I just happened to be in the classroom as the same time as you.  
  
Gosh, Harry, you were practically screaming out that you loved her!" Ron replied, his  
  
eyes starting to hold a wild anger Harry never knew they held before.  
  
"Look, Harry," started Hermione, who had been quiet this whole time. "I don't  
  
know what is up with you. You have been acting really weird since you came to  
  
Hogwarts. I know you say you don't like this girl, but there's nothing wrong with  
  
admitting you do. You have to like her, Harry. You stared at her all through breakfast this  
  
morning. We had to dump the pitcher of water on you to-"  
  
"You know what? I don't really care what all you people think," shouted Harry,  
  
his voice engulfed with anger. "You can believe whatever you want, but this is the only  
  
fact that is true; I do not like Tori DeMort!" And with that, Harry, ran away and  
  
abandoned his stunned friends to the chaos of the hallways. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Harry didn't know what to do. His friends, well, they were right. He did like this girl.  
  
More than life itself. He would have rather be killed at the hands of Lord Voldemort  
  
himself than see her step in a puddle of mud. But yet, why did he feel this hatred towards  
  
her. The disbelief to believe in his true love? He couldn't understand this fact. At first, he  
  
thought it could be hormones, but then he remembered something in History of Magic  
  
about only Muggles having hormones. That a pureblood witch or wizard was exempt  
  
from the torturous effects of them. But then, how? Why? What was the feeling he got  
  
every time someone questioned him about her? That feeling to keep his relationship  
  
secret from everyone he knew? There was too many questions and fewer answers. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Harry didn't feel like returning to the rest of his classes. He knew he should, but he  
  
couldn't. He had too many things too think about. I mean, come on, this was his true love  
  
and all. He could just feel it. He knew. He had an indescribable feeling about this girl. He  
  
knew she was the one. And he knew that if he tried to go to class right now, he'd get  
  
nothing out of it except for a sore back from sitting still so long. So, Harry enjoyed the  
  
comforts of his four poster bedroom until it came time for lunch. He wasn't looking  
  
forward to facing his friends, but his growling stomach finally won him over. He trudged  
  
down to the Great Hall and slumped into the only empty seat, which happened to be next  
  
to Ron Weasly. Oh great, Harry though to himself. What an ideal location.  
  
"So, the love boy has finally decided to join the rest of his peers," teased Ron.  
  
"Oh, Ron stop it. You're being a big baby. So what if Harry really does have a  
  
crush on Tori? You don't have to tease him about it," stated Hermione. Ron seemed to  
  
think this over for awhile. Then his face turned into a look of complete sincerity.  
  
"Hermione's right, Harry. I'm sorry I've been treating you this way. It's your own  
  
business if you have a crush on someone. I shouldn't have pestered you like that," Ron  
  
said wholeheartedly.  
  
"And I'm sorry, too," apologized Hermione. Harry paused as if to think about  
  
these facts for a moment. He could see their looks of goodwill slowly turning to looks of  
  
disbelief.  
  
"Well, alright," Harry said suddenly. Then he engulfed his friends in a huge plate  
  
of spaghetti. "As if," he started. " I can't stand you two. Always poking into my business.  
  
Whats that? Do you like her? Oh Oh! Tell me! Arrrgghhh! It is so annoying! How about  
  
you two get a life, okay? And leave me out of it!" Harry stormed away and back to the  
  
Gryffindor common room. What had made him just do that? Because, for surely, he  
  
would never say that to his friends. Why had he said those things? They were only  
  
apologizing. "I know why!" screamed Harry, in a loud voice. A voice that wasn't his  
  
own. "Because I hate them! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Fury pumped through his veins.  
  
Then, a small little sound almost made him pop out of his skin.  
  
"Harry?" 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
The voice startled Harry.  
  
"Whaaaa!" he screamed in desperate panic.  
  
"Shhh, shh," whispered the squeaky voice of Hermione. "Don't worry, Harry. I  
  
didn't mean to startle you. I just, well, I?"  
  
"Well you what," Harry replied in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"I just, well this should explain it better."  
  
Hermione leaned in and kissed Harry hard. Harry was surprised, if not even  
  
scared, but he almost seemed to like the kiss. And when Hermione pulled away, Harry  
  
grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. His lips brushed Hermione's. Slowly,  
  
they fell together onto the floor in a mangled heap. Spaghetti sauce from Harry's outburst  
  
covered them both. Harry paused from the action for a second to mutter these words to  
  
Hermione:  
  
"Oh Hermione, I never knew." Hermione replied with a stifled giggle. And  
  
slowly, the kissing turned to more, and then to more. And when lunch was about over,  
  
they sneaked into an empty classroom to continue. The day stretched on and on, and it  
  
was still not over. Finally, during dinner it was over. The happy couple shuffled together  
  
to dinner, and broke apart when they reached the Gryffindor table. Harry sat next to Ron,  
  
and didn't even complain about. He was too happy to worry too much about anything,  
  
really. After what Hermione and him... well, let's just skip that part. Anyway, he was  
  
pretty happy. He was even happy enough to apologize to Ron about what he had said to  
  
him.  
  
"Ron, " started Harry. " I'm sorry for what I said. It's just, you know, maybe I'm  
  
a little sensitive about letting people know who I like. And I hope you can except my  
  
apology. Oh, and I sorry about the spaghetti, too."  
  
"Oh Harry, you know I could never stay mad at you for too long." Ron embraced  
  
Harry in a strong bear hug.  
  
"Eeewwww! Ron, what are you doing! Get off me!" cried Harry, a bit of disgust  
  
present in his tone.  
  
"Oh sorry! I, well, you know my emotions get hold of me sometimes," muttered  
  
Ron into Harry's ear.  
  
"What do you mean by emotions?" Harry asked, almost afraid to know.  
  
"Oh nothing," whispered Ron. "Just don't worry about it, stud- muffin." Harry  
  
wasn't quite sure he had heard this last phrase right.  
  
"Excuse me, Ron?" he asked, not wanting to believe what he had heard.  
  
"Oh, I said what you should worry about is your stud-muffin." Harry wasn't quite  
  
sure that he believed Ron, but he wasn't about to argue. Because, you know, he couldn't.  
  
I mean, come on! This was the real world. People.. oops. Harry didn't know what he  
  
had been thinking. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Harry was so caught up in his thoughts about Ron and his.. problem, that he  
  
totally forgot about his date with Tori. But, he was quickly reminded when she walked  
  
up to him and whispered,  
  
"So, Harry, are you ready to come to my room?" Harry suddenly remembered his  
  
study date, and quickly thought of an excuse to politely turn her down.  
  
"Uuummm, Tori? Well, you see, I...," Harry's voice drifted off as he tried to  
  
think of an idea. "Oh, please Harry! Don't let me down!" Harry glanced into her icy blue eyes, and  
  
he instantly surrendered to the power of her beauty.  
  
"I would never let you down, Tori. In fact, let's leave right now. No one will miss  
  
us," said Harry, abandoning his plate of roast chicken.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Quietly and quickly, the two excused themselves from their  
  
tables, saying that they wanted to retire to bed early. Together, they ran through the  
  
hallways to the Slytherin common room. Harry had only been here once before, when he  
  
was trying to get information out of Draco. Tori whispered the password in a voice too  
  
low for Harry to hear, and they entered the room. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
"So," asked Tori. "How was your day?" Harry didn't know what he was doing  
  
here. He gazed into her eyes. Why- oh yeah, he remembered now-she was his true love.  
  
"It was okay," he replied honestly. "But, I've been very moody lately. And I don't  
  
know why."  
  
"Oh you poor thing!" cried Tori excitedly.  
  
"No, it's nothing, really," answered Harry.  
  
"Well-okay. So Harry, can you help me study potions? I've never had them so in  
  
depth before, and I'm more than a little lost."  
  
"Sure," replied Harry, eager to begin.  
  
"Okay, what I really don't understand is..." Tori never got a chance to finish.  
  
Harry had leaned in for the kiss. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Their lips connected. An electrical pulse surged through Harry's young body. Tori pulled  
  
away suddenly.  
  
"Harry, I'm not ready for this yet." Harry instantly snapped out of it. What had he  
  
just done? How could he? Hermione was his girl.  
  
"I'm-" Harry was cut off in mid-speech.  
  
"Okay, now I'm ready," stated Tori's little voice. She grabbed him and gave him  
  
a playful little shove. Tori wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hard, long,  
  
sweet kiss. Then she dragged him up the stairs. Harry suddenly knew their destination. It  
  
was almost as if he was watching all this from outside his body. He was powerless to  
  
resist. He couldn't stop it. Couldn't stop. He was powerless in the face of his love. And  
  
he liked it. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Draco  
  
Man, thought Draco, what a horrible day. All this new crap to learn, and I didn't even get  
  
to tease Potter once. In fact, pondered Draco, I didn't even see him. This made Draco  
  
suspicious.  
  
"Maybe he's been skipping," cried Draco out loud, coming to the only possible  
  
solution he could think of. "Oh, who cares," said Draco, feeling a bit embarrassed for  
  
talking to himself. "I just have to beat those two idiots, Crabbe and Goyle, back to the  
  
room so I can bewitch their beds." Draco quickly picked up the pace, and jogged through  
  
the old castle. Finally, he reached the secret entrance. Draco whispered the password.  
  
"Pompous mudblood." The old door creaked open, and he stepped inside. It looked as if  
  
he was the first one back from dinner, which was a good thing because he didn't want  
  
any witnesses. The room was completely clean, except for a few books littering the table.  
  
He moved forward to investigate them. What he saw froze him in his tracks. One of the  
  
book belonged to T. Demort, which was fine, because she was a Slytherin. But the other  
  
belonged to H. Potter. AS in Harry Potter. Harry and Tori. Together. In his room. Oh no.  
  
But where were they? Wait. Oh no. This was even worse than Draco had thought. If  
  
they're not here, out in the open, then they must be.... Draco immediately ran up the  
  
stairwell and to the bedrooms. He pushed open the girls dormitories and checked for  
  
them. Nothing. Now he was starting to really get nervous. He slowly, and with a shaking  
  
hand, opened the door to the boys' dormitories. There was a big lump in his bed! He  
  
strained to see what it was in the dim light, although he already had a pretty good idea. It  
  
was.. Potter! And Tori! Together! In his bed! "Potter!" shouted Draco with rage. "  
  
The figure instantly stopped moving. "Hope you're having a good time. Because  
  
everyone is gonna know about this!" And with that, Draco ran back down the commons  
  
area, out the door, and into the halls screaming of Harry's mischief. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he had done. Hermione and Tori....why? He was  
  
not that kind of person. He just wasn't the kind of person to..to do that. He was a  
  
good boy. He was Harry Potter! He....he....he just couldn't....  
  
"Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore will see you now," said Professor Snape in his  
  
usual snarl. Him, Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall had been discussing his  
  
punishment, since they were all involved in some way. Harry slowly arose from his chair  
  
and walked up the stairs into Dumbledore's office. He didn't know what to do or say. He  
  
just....  
  
The other 2 professors had left and it was just Harry and Dumbledore in the  
  
office.  
  
"Harry," started Dumbledore. "I'm very disappointed in you. The way you...  
  
Tori, and Hermione too, I've heard. Harry this is aginst school rules. And I'm sorry, but  
  
you are going to have to be expelled." This couldn't be happening to Harry. He couldn't  
  
be expelled!  
  
"No, please, Dumbledore, sir! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to! It's just...  
  
They were the ones hitting on me!" cried Harry desperately.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry."  
  
"NNNooooOOOoooOOooo!" screamed Harry, tears streaming down his face. He  
  
just couldn't be expelled. Without Hogwarts, he would have to live with the Dursleys' all  
  
the time! He couldn't handle it. He just couldn't...  
  
"I'm very sorry, Harry. But there's no way. You were always one of my favorite  
  
students. I'm sorry to see you go this way."  
  
"No," he replied, feeling a sudden urge of strength. "I will not leave this school.  
  
Never can you make me. I don't' care if you have to kill me to do it- you will not make  
  
me leave this place. It is my home. It is the only place I feel loved, or even appreciated.  
  
And, if you want to take that away from someone, who has, if I do say so myself, saved  
  
the whole entire world from being overtaken by the evil Lord Voldemort more than once,  
  
then you are a bad, bad man. I mean, come on! I save the world from Voldemort at least  
  
once a year! And, for the most part, it hasn't even affected my grades! Come on, don't I  
  
deserve some kind of reward? Is this what I get for being a great student, laughing in the  
  
face of danger, saving the world, winning contests, defeating evil, defending Hogwarts,  
  
righting wrong...."  
  
"Alright, Mr. Potter. I see your point. You have, indeed, saved this world as we  
  
know it from certain destruction. And, I do know how the Dursleys' treat you. And  
  
because of this, I will revise your punishment. You shall instead have detentions every  
  
night for the remainder of the school year. And may I remind you, Mr. Potter, that if you  
  
as much as step one toe out of line, you will be expelled immediately. That is all. Return  
  
to your class." Wow! Harry couldn't believe he had won Dumbledore over! He was so  
  
happy!  
  
"Oh thank you Dumbledore, sir! Thank you!" Harry gave Dumbledore a huge  
  
hug, and left the room feeling better than he had in his entire life. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Harry had done it! He wasn't expelled! The thought raced through his mind all through  
  
his classes that day. He was very glad he had missed Double Potions that day with the  
  
Slytherins. Harry wouldn't have known what to say to Tori. Besides, he thought to  
  
himself during Herbology, I still have to deal with Hermione. Hermione hadn't spoken to  
  
him all day long. She had sat in the opposite side of the room, and was even taking the  
  
risk of getting in trouble for switching assigned seats. Obviously, she had heard of his  
  
romance with Tori. Well, he thought, she was my girlfriend. What did she expect? That I  
  
would just forget Tori and love her? I mean, I love Tori. I mean, I REALLY love  
  
her.....  
  
"Mr. Potter, are you ready to join us today?" asked Professor Sprout, who didn't see very  
  
happy. Harry shook off his cold stare into space, and sat up straight.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione, I wasn't thinking ahead of time," Harry said, his mind a bit mixed  
  
up.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Potter. I am not Ms. Granger. I am Professor Sprout." Harry caught his  
  
glitch.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" he exclaimed. "I meant to say ' I'm sorry, Professor Sprout, I had other  
  
things on my mind.'" But, the rest of the class seemed to understand what he had said  
  
before. Little giggles exploded from the Herbology students. Then, the giggles turned  
  
into roars of laughter, which resulted in people knocking over desks and rolling around  
  
on the ground. Even Professor Sprout had a smirk on her face. But, Hermione wasn't so  
  
pleased.  
  
" I can't believe you, Potter!" she shouted, enraged. "How could you just say that? 'I  
  
wasn't thinking ahead of time'", she imitated stupidly. "How could you just embarrass  
  
me like that? How could you not have been thinking? I thought you loved me! I thought I  
  
loved you! But now I know that that was just a stupid dream. I could never love someone  
  
as back-stabbing as you, Harry Potter!" Wow. Apparently, Hermione had a lot to say on  
  
this topic.  
  
"I, uh, well.." Harry muttered stupidly.  
  
"You what!?" Hermione, half asked, and half screamed.  
  
"I...." Harry didn't to say.  
  
"What?! Are you going to apologize to me?"  
  
"Ummmm... No. I seem to remember you coming on to me..."  
  
"AAARRGGGHHHH!!!!" screamed Hermione as loud as humanly possible.  
  
"Well," answered Harry timidly. " She was my girlfriend..."  
  
"I don't care who she was! She could have been the Queen of England,  
  
for all I care! But, the fact is, you don't just go around a DO IT with a girl every TEN  
  
MINUTES!!!!!!!" The class couldn't contain themselves. Some smacked their heads off  
  
desks and rolled to the ground in a heap, rendered unconscious, while others ran into  
  
walls. Even Professor Sprout was bubbling with hideous laughter.  
  
"Oh," said Harry, acting oblivious to the fact she had just stated.  
  
"YOU STUPID..............!" And with that, Hermione  
  
attacked. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Luckily, Hermione had been pulled off Harry in time. All he needed was a few magical  
  
stitches, some bone re-grow potion, and a scar healer. And some medication for  
  
something else that happened to be sore....  
  
But, Harry had never seen Hermione that fierce! Wow! She was a bobcat!  
  
"Whoa," Harry muttered to himself in the desolateness of the hospital wing. He  
  
couldn't let his thoughts take control of him again. Not again. Nope. Harry brought his  
  
mind to another topic. Like, why he didn't attack Hermione back. The answer easily hit  
  
him. He couldn't, because if he was to put one toe out of line, he would be expelled  
  
immediately.  
  
It was near morning, and the first of Hogwarts students were beginning to rise.  
  
Harry wondered if he would be returning to class today. He didn't know if he could  
  
actually walk with his sore part....  
  
But, Harry found out the answer to that question almost immediately.  
  
"Get up!" shouted Madame Pomfrey's loud, arrogant voice. It had startled him.  
  
"Get up!" she repeated. " You slimy weasel! You are not skipping class today, my friend.  
  
Up you go! You deserve the pain you got from that poor Hermione. After what you did to  
  
her, you deserve to suffer! Now get up!" Harry was frightened by Madame Pomfrey's  
  
unusual behavior. But, it was quite unusual that THAT would happen to two girls. Oh  
  
well. Harry quickly sat up. Madame Pomfrey supplied him with his robes, now as clean  
  
as could be, and he dressed. Of course, Madame Pomfrey left the room, but Harry had the  
  
slight feeling of being watched as he changed. As soon as he was done, Madame Pomfrey  
  
appeared once more. Wait, he thought. How did she know I was done? I didn't call for  
  
her or anything. The thought flew out of his mind quickly, though. He didn't have time to  
  
worry of such things. He left the hospital wing, and proceeded to the Gryffindor common  
  
room. He wasn't ready for what awaited him. As he opened the door, the entire  
  
Gryffindor house stared back at him. All eyes were upon him as he crossed the room. AS  
  
he passed them, they cleared out of the way, as if he had some kind of contagious disease.  
  
He made his way up the stairs, ran to his room, grabbed his books and things, and started  
  
back down. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, once more all the eyes on the room  
  
were upon him. He couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"What is with you people!!! I can't take it!!! Hermione turned on me!!!! She was  
  
being seductive!!!! And-" Harry was cut off.  
  
"Shut up, Potter," said a familiar voice. He saw that it was his friend, Seamus.  
  
"Yeah," replied some others.  
  
" You know that when he said 'She turned on me', he means , 'She turned me  
  
on!'"  
  
"Yeah! He's the one who DID IT to Hermione! He's attacking like he was raped  
  
or something!"  
  
"Little itty bitty Potter's been raped! Better call the police!"  
  
A snapping finger silenced them all.  
  
"Silence," muttered a strong, proud voice. There was a movement through the  
  
crowd, and a figure appeared at the front.  
  
"Neville?" Harry asked, almost fainting from surprise.  
  
"Yes. It is I." Wow. Neville had grown 5 inches taller, and now stood around  
  
5'9". His hair was slicked back, and looked very greasy. He was dressed in all black, and  
  
held a wand in his hand.  
  
"Wow," muttered Harry. "You've really....changed." Neville remained  
  
silent. "Well, okay, bye everyone." He quickly made his way to the door, and exited  
  
before anyone could object. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
As Harry limped down the hall, a voice startled him.  
  
"Harry! Wait up!" Harry turned to see his best friend, Ronald Weasly, running down the  
  
hall. Harry stood in place.  
  
"Harry," gasped Ron, exhausted from the short distance he had sprinted. He really  
  
needed to work out more. Harry liked to work out every day, lifting whatever heaving  
  
object he could find. He had big, muscly muscles to prove it. "Harry," continued Ron. "I  
  
just wanted to tell you that I'm still your friend. Even though you devirginized my other  
  
best friend, I still like you."  
  
"Um...thanks Ron. I appreciate that."  
  
" Oh thanks so much!" Ron gave Harry a big hug. " I thought that you'd never  
  
want to see me again! I'm so glad you still like me! I don't know what I'd do without  
  
you!" Harry was a little frightened by that last statement. He slowly pushed Ron away  
  
from him.  
  
"Ron," started Harry bravely. " If we are to still be friends, then you must tell me  
  
one thing. Now... I'm serious here, okay?" Ron nodded his head. "Now, I need to  
  
know. Are you.." Harry couldn't bring himself to say it. "Are you.....Are  
  
you...... Are you....... Are you...... Are you...... Are  
  
you..... Are you....."  
  
"What, Harry?" Ron continued to flash that dazzling smile. "Never mind,"  
  
answered Harry. He couldn't bear to know. He would find out later. Now, he had to  
  
worry about his worst nightmare. Yes, even worse than Lord Voldemort. Breakfast.  
  
Ron and Harry proceeded together down to breakfast. The two had agreed that  
  
whatever pain Harry had to bear, Ron would share it with him. Harry couldn't believe he  
  
was being so nice. It was almost too good to be true. Every other friend he'd had had  
  
abandoned him. And, as they entered the Great Hall, they were prepared for anything.  
  
Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to face all this by himself, and he was glad to have  
  
Ron with him. When they entered, the usual shouts and cries of breakfast were silent.  
  
Everyone was staring at them.  
  
"Well," muttered Ron. "I'm gonna go sit down know. Meet you at the table."  
  
Wow. What a great friend. Now everyone was staring at him. Directly at him. It was kind  
  
of an amazing feeling, really. But, he knew it wasn't because of something good he'd  
  
done. He slowly, with much precaution, walked over to the Gryffindor table. There was  
  
only one empty seat left, way at the end of the table. There were four empty seats there.  
  
Harry took a seat on the end. He didn't want to sit directly next to his peers. Suddenly, it  
  
was mail time. A flock of owls rushing overhead broke everyone's fixed gaze on Harry.  
  
Letters flew through the air. Oomph! Something hit Harry in the head. It had fallen to the  
  
ground beside him. Harry picked it up, and instantly dropped it back down. It was the  
  
wizarding newspaper, The Daily Prophet. And on the front page, were the words BOY  
  
WHO LIVED HAS SOME FUN!, above a gleaming picture of Harry eating his breakfast. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Harry sat and ate his food glumly all during breakfast. This was just what he needed. The  
  
whole wizarding world knowing what had happened. He didn't mean to do it. It just kind  
  
of happened...... Gosh, didn't people have privacy at all these days?  
  
Harry hadn't even bothered to read the article. He couldn't bear to hear what the  
  
biased reporters had made up about him. When he had finished eating, Harry slumped all  
  
the way to his first class, which just happened to be Double Potions with the Slytherins.  
  
What a great first week this has been, he thought to himself. And, it's just about to get a  
  
lot better.  
Harry walked through the door of Professor Snape's classroom, and quickly took  
  
a seat in the back corner of the classroom. He wanted to stay away and as much out of  
  
sight as he could from the rest of the world. The rest of the class filled up quickly, and  
  
dozens of stares met Harry's glance. Everyone gaze on Harry was interrupted when  
  
Snape slammed in through the door. He started off his class with a few simple sentences.  
  
"Class, in light of all recent events, I think we should take some time to discuss  
  
what has occurred in this school. Not only have two young girls, which are both in this  
  
very same room," Snape took a quick pause to glance at Hermione and Tori, " been  
  
deprived of their rights as women, they have had it done by someone else in this room.  
  
Someone we all know as Mr. Harry Potter. Why don't we all give him a hand.?" The  
  
class remained silent. "So, class, I think that we should discuss what has happened here in  
  
exact detail, so we can allow it not to happen again. Mr. Potter, why don't you start this  
  
discussion?" Harry didn't know what to say or do. How he hated Snape! He had done this  
  
to embarrass him!  
  
"Um..No that's alright....I'm sure someone else would love to."  
  
"Potter, are you disobeying my commands? Because you know what will happen  
  
if you step one more toe out of line...." Harry remembered his conversation with  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh.... alright," started Harry. "Now, what am I to talk about?"  
  
"Why don't you start with what you did to these young girls?"  
  
"Well.....um....I....."  
  
"That's what I thought," said Snape, his eyes aglow with happiness. Sure, it must  
  
have been so much fun to see his arch enemy twitch with uneasiness. He could see the  
  
rest of the class hyperventilating, but staying under control. This was, after all, Snape's  
  
classroom. He would not be as lenient as Professor Sprout. "Ten points from  
  
Gryffindor for not answering my question. Now, Mr. Potter, can you tell us why you did  
  
this?"  
  
"Um........." What was Harry supposed to say?!  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor. How much time did these two events take?"  
  
"Well........" What was Snape's problem!  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor. How did this happen?"  
  
"Yes, um.........." Come on already!  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor." And so it went on for the remainder of the class.  
  
Harry couldn't believe how cruel Snape was being. Finally it was over. But, his worst  
  
confrontation yet was about to come. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
Harry couldn't wait for the torturous Potions class to end. Minutes stretched on  
  
for what seemed like hours as Snape asked him question after question. He had not been  
  
able to answer a single one. And, he had gotten the Gryffindor house in the negatives for  
  
house points. Finally, when class was dismissed, he flew from his seat and out the door.  
  
In fact, he was running so fast that he didn't even see Tori going out the door the same  
  
time as he was. They ran smack dab into one another, and Harry fell on top of her.  
  
"Why, Harry, we can't do it here and now," whispered Tori quietly. The rest of  
  
the class couldn't get out of the door, and Professor Snape came over to see what the  
  
commotion was about. When he saw Harry on top of Tori, and started to chuckle.  
  
"Why, it seems our Mr. Harry Potter can't even control his feelings. He has to go  
  
and do it right in public. You know you could be suspended for this, Potter."  
  
"You stupid fool! You know that's not how it went. I wouldn't just.....DO  
  
IT....right in public!" Harry didn't seem to think this was the right thing to say.  
  
"So, you're saying, Potter, that you'll do it anywhere but public?"  
  
"No! That's not what I meant..." cried Harry.  
  
"But it's what you said. Now, I do believe you need to control yourself more.  
  
Move to your next class. Immediately. Before I speak of this to Dumbledore." Harry  
  
wasn't taking any chances. He climbed off Tori and collected his things off the ground.  
  
Harry then noticed Hermione behind him. She was smiling and looked joyful. Obviously,  
  
she was taking some king of potion to control her feelings for Harry. Or maybe, she was  
  
just delighted at what Snape had just done to him. But, what ever it was, as she passed  
  
him, Harry felt a pain in the part she had kicked him in as a reminder of how FIESTY she  
  
could be. Harry quickly dismissed the ache, and scurried along. As he made his way  
  
down the hall, he heard a faint voice calling to him.  
  
"Harry! Wait up! Harry!" Harry knew it could only be one person, since one  
  
person was only still speaking to him. It had to be Tori. Harry slowed, not wanting to lose  
  
his only remaining friend. "Harry!" she called as she caught up to Harry. "Whooo. I  
  
didn't think I'd catch you. You know, with that strong, muscular stride of yours and all."  
  
Harry was surprised at the compliment.  
  
"Well, thanks, I think," he said to Tori, starting to feel an urge.  
  
"Well, you're welcome, sugar boy. How's about we sneak off and get a little  
  
dirrty? I'm feeling a little sexy. I have my satin underwear on."  
  
"Ooohh yeah," replied Harry, ignoring his conscious. And, together, they snuck  
  
off in search of love. 


	23. Chapter 23

I realize that this story has become a bit...disgusting. So, I'll try to make it not so much... but I do already have plans... and they can't be changed. So... try to not be too disgusted.  
  
"No, wait!" cried Harry desperately as he was yanked down the now empty hall. "I can't do this. I can't. It's wrong, Tori. We're too young for this."  
  
"You're right, Harry," muttered Tori, her bright face falling. "We are too young. But what about know?" She leaned in and kissed him fiercely. Harry followed for a moment, but then caught himself.  
  
"No, Tori. You know what I mean. This is all wrong. We can't just... you know. It was wrong the first time and is still wrong."  
  
"But Harry..."  
  
"No." And with that, Harry turned and walked away, hurrying to make it semi-on time to Divination.   
  
"Harry, wait up!" Harry started to run, a fast paced jog that carried him far from the sounds of the calling Tori. He ran, classrooms speeding by, the other occasional latecomer jumping out of his way. He sprinted away, without even looking as to where his feet were taking him. Hallways and classrooms were all just a blur, a blur that couldn't be more out of place.   
  
Harry ran out of the school and out into the lawn, still under the spell of his feet. He had no idea where he was going, and didn't want to know. So when he stopped at the door of Hagrid's hut, he was a bit surprised.   
  
"Why would I come here?" he whispered to himself questioningly. He was lucky Hagrid wasn't having class right now, or he would be in even bigger trouble. In fact, he hadn't even talked to Hagrid at all since coming to Hogwarts. Was he on his side or against him? "I might as well find out," said Harry to himself once more. He tapped on the hard, wooden door, waiting for an answer.   
  
"Coming," called the warm, big voice of Hagrid the gamekeeper. Already, Harry felt soothed. Hagrid wouldn't be mad at him, he had liked him since he was a baby, and he had always been there for-   
  
The door opened, and out popped Hagrid, his large, shining face matted with hair. When he spotted Harry, however, a giant frown fell.  
  
"You..." he muttered slowly. "With all of 'a the things yuv bin thru, I figured you would be the last persin to..." He paused, then spoke again. "Harry Potter, yur a disgrace to yur late family. I would 'ave never thought you to be so disrespectful. Get off of me doorstep." Harry stood still, a bit confused by what had just been said. "I sed, get off me doorstep, you slimy git!" Harry backed away slowly. His most dependable friend, Hagrid...  
  
"Thatsit! And I don't ever want you back 'ere agin!" Harry turned and ran back to the castle. Everyone had abandoned him. He had no one left at all. Even Sirius hated him, from that accidental accident he had had with him. He was alone. 


End file.
